Crazy Lady
by reeny-chan
Summary: The house is destroyed, Renji looks as if he’s about to die and Rukia’s going crazy. What could have possibly happened? 1SHOT RENJIXRUKIA


TITLE: Crazy Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Summary: The house is destroyed, Renji looks as if he's about to die and Rukia's going crazy. What could have possibly happened?

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUKIA!"

Poor Renji was dodging Rukia's attacks and trying his best to stay out of her way, but she always ended up getting him, whether he liked it or not.

"KAKAKKAKKAKA!" Rukia laughed manically as she began chasing Renji around Ichigo's room again.

"STOP IT YOU CRAZY LADY!" Renji shouted as he began running up the wall.

Unfortunately for Renji, Rukia's excitement hadn't left her body and she began chasing him up the wall.

She then followed Renji out of the room and spotted the stairs leading to the lower level.

"RENJI I CAN FLY!" she screamed as her eyes twinkled and a backround of pink and yellows flowers and random staircases appeared.

The possessed brunette then jumped into the air and attempted to fly down the stairs, but she failed and her body hit the cold wooden staircase.

"RUKIA!" Renji shouted as he ran out to his beloved to save her.

But before he could, her eyes shot open and she jumped up approximately 2 meters and glided into the living room.

Frightened, Renji could not move his body and a word would not come out of his mouth.

What could have happened to her?

FLASHBACK

"Where's the loser Rukia?" Renji asked casually as the 2 were sitting in Ichigo's room waiting for him to come back.

"Who knows?" The former soul reaper answered as she began looking through Ichigo's drawers.

The red headed death god's eyes widened as he warned his friend.

"Err.. Rukia you shouldn't go through the carrot head's stuff. He might find out and get mad."

Rukia rolled her eyes and was about to respond when something in his drawer caught her eyes.

"What's this?" she asked innocently.

200 paper tubes lay there in his desk drawer in different colours.

She picked on up and shoved in Renji's face.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" she asked.

The red head shrugged and simply answered, "You've been in this world longer than I have, stupid. How am I supposed to know?"

Rukia's face turned crimson as her hand went into a fist.

Before Renji could defend himself, Rukia had punched him right in the nose.

Curious, the young lady ripped the top of one and popped the contents in her mouth.

Her eyes shot open with stars in them as she picked up another…

And another…

And another…

END OF FLASHBACK

"BOHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" she screamed as she jumped in the air and kicked down 3 priceless vases that were sitting on a glass table in Ichigo's living room.

Renji's eyes widened as the vases were getting closer to the floor and he instantly slid across the floor and the vases landed on his body without a scratch.

"That was too close…" he thought quietly.

He carefully placed the vases back on the table and sighed.

What happened to her?

Renji's thoughts were quickly ended by the sounds of Rukia wrecking havoc in the kitchen.

He ran into the kitchen to find her banging pots and pans together while she herself had a pot on her head and wore it like a hat.

His sweat dropped as he watched the girl he liked jump and prance around like an idiot.

Before he could stop her, the front door opened and a smiling Ichigo and blushing Orihime entered the house.

Renji raced to the front door and grabbed Ichigo by his collar and began shouting, "WHAT HAPPENED TO RUKIA!"

Ichigo was about to respond when he saw his house in ruin behind Renji's head.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" Ichigo demanded as he punched Renji in the face.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Rukia came out with a pot still on her head and more pots in her heads.

She placed one on Orihime's head and screamed, "SHINY CIRCLE PRINCESS!"

Rukia grabbed Orihime's hand and began dancing around with her while Renji and Ichigo watched as their sweat dropped.

The carrot coloured hair boy when walked up to the crazy girl and hit her on the head and watched her fall to the floor unconscious.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo and gave him a hug which caused both of them to blush.

"Umm… Inoue… Let's go to my room…" Ichigo managed to get out.

The "healthy" (AHEM) girl nodded and took Ichigo's hand and together they walked upstairs to Ichigo's room to do… stuff…

Renji watched as the couple went upstairs and then his eyes went back to Rukia.

He picked her up bridal style and walked to a sofa that Rukia had cut in half.

Since she was small, she fit on it perfectly.

He took the pot off her head and smiled at her.

Renji leaned in to give her a kiss, but the moment was ruined when he heard the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"RENJI! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PIXIE STICKS!"

I know it sucks but it's my first bleach story. It's not that good I know but, I thought the plot was kinda cute… And for some odd reason I can really imagine Rukia going crazy and running after Renji. Hehe. Well please review but no flames please. Although it sucks like poo.


End file.
